Untilted
by mattyshoes
Summary: Little Edo/Chastity/Envy thing for Sempai. Contains a slightly OOC Edward and an insanely jealous Envy. that almost doesn't make sense Oneshot


( Edo's point.of.view )

There seemed to be a constant chain of excuses chaining them to the house that once belong to Charity—now owned by Humility, of course.

First it was the thunder storm I so confidently went out into, then ended up getting lost for two hours, and had to be saved from drowning in a ditch that popped out of no where (I swear!) filled with water by Diligence-san.

The next day, we awoke to a blizzard raging outside which I, of course, stormed out of the house and attempted to venture further than two steps away from the door… and failed. I fell flat on my face into the snow, which was freezing as hell.

On the third day, I was sick, so it prevented us from traveling, even though I so boldly attempted to even get down the stairs… and ended up having to be carried on Aru's back to my room because I collapsed half-way down. (I was worse off than Diligence-san, honestly!)

And today, something as simple as the cold has kept us, once again, inside Humility's home. I had recovered surprisingly fast, and was sitting in front of the fire place, staring point-blank at the crackling flames. Slowly, I turned my head to stare out the window. The sun was slowly sinking below the horizon, its colour matching the flames'. The sky was a deep blue that had me entranced for all of five seconds. A rustling next to me caused me to jerk my head sideways and down.

My heart-beat slowed. It was only Patience stirring in her sleep. She'd grown fond of me, I might add. Rather fond indeed. Abstinence was jealous, the little brat. She mumbled something I didn't understand—_Sleep talking,_ I mused in thought—and shifted again, resting her head on my shoulder. She was like a small child… but her soul was much older than that. Much, much, older. And she'd experienced things and seen things she shouldn't have.

Hell, she didn't even know what her 'purpose' was yet. I scoffed slightly. Innocent children—at least, they looked like children and acted like them—like Abstinence and Patience shouldn't have to go through things like these. It… it almost disgusted me. I myself was frightened by killing—I hated it!—so why should those two have to go through killing someone!?

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, shifting my gaze from Patience to the window again. The sun had already sunken below the horizon, and only a strip of orange light was left.

I swore slightly under my breath—quiet enough as to not wake Patience. The homunculi were winning so far.

Two virtues were down—Temperance-san and Charity-san—and only one of them—Sloth—had been killed. Two virtues had been nearly killed. I swore again, a little more loudly. I looked down when I heard the youngest looking virtue groan. Shit, I'd awoken her.

"Edo-no-niichan?" the girl yawned, stretching. "How long have I been sleeping?" I thought for a moment.

"Only about thirty minutes," I recalled, staring down at the younger-looking girl. "Why?" She shook her head, snuggling up to me again.

"No reason…" she sighed contently, closing her eyes and quickly drifting back to sleep. I felt a smile twitching on my lips, and I carefully picked the girl up. I couldn't stare at the fire all night. Slowly, I carried the girl from the living room, up the stairs, and to her and Absitence's room. I opened the door quietly, startling the girly-looking boy into a stand-straight position.

_Relax, brat._ I thought, knowing he'd be able to hear me. A pair of gray eyes narrowed at me, but the boy strode forward and took his sister from me. I turned around and walked to my room—or, at least the room that I'd been provided with. It was next to Chastity-san's…

I ran a hand through my hair, again, and sighed. Nothing exciting had happened since the homunculi had attacked Humility's house four days prior. Opening the door, I stared blankly at the room. Nothing special, yet nothing low-quality. I strode over to the bed and put my hand on he covers, running it over the smooth cloth. It had been a while since I slept in a bed. A real bed.

Not some cheap military cot… or the train… or the ground. A real bed. I sighed a second time and sat down, the mattress sinking at my weight. It was early… but being sick had kept me up all last night, so I didn't get a lot of sleep. I yawned widely and lay down, not bothering to even get under the blankets before I quickly slipped into a light slumber.

--

( Narrator's point.of.view )

Every night. He came every night… and he didn't really know why. _I like to rebel._

Violet eyes narrowed. That had been four days ago. And besides, he hadn't really meant it. He was going to kill her one day. Whether he liked it or not. Maybe that's what he was doing here. Contemplating on killing her.

He snorted, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the side of the building. He looked to the side… they hadn't even bothered to dispose of Sloth's skeleton. He narrowed his eyes at the skeleton, bent down, and stared at it.

"You're here, bones decomposing, every day. How pathetic," he mused, flicking the skeleton. He jumped back slightly when what used to be Sloth's skull toppled and fell to the ground. "Oops." He stood again, stretching. He was getting stiff just standing around here, doing nothing.

A smirk crawled on to his pale features. In two seconds, he was scaling the side of the building, careful of windows. He came to an open one and peeked in, blinking at the sight. This was the Fullmetal Bean's room. And that meant…

He leaned back slightly, peering sideways. _Her_ room was right next door. That's right. He suddenly saw himself climbing through that exact window, waking her up… kissing her. He almost gagged.

_Not what you were doing four days ago,_ a voice in his head teased, and he narrowed his eyes. Whatever. He wasn't thinking about that. He pulled himself into Edward's room and stared at him skeptically for a moment. It would be fun to do something to the be—footsteps.

Envy swore softly, grabbed the ledge of the window and flipped out just before the door opened. With one hand, he grasped the railings below the window sill, and the other was glued to his mouth and 

nose, blocking out any sound of him breathing. He cleared his mind, just in case it was one of the virtues, thinking of nothing. Nothing at all.

"He's already sleeping…" female. That was a girl's voice. And the only girls in this house were virtues. He swore in thought, and then regretted it instantly. "Who…?" this time, he panicked. Why? He had no clue! That certainly wasn't the scary one who was in the military, and the only other two girls were Chastity and that little girl!

Still, if he was caught… it was one against five virtues and two bratty alchemists. Before he could think of anything else, he let himself drop, and, as soon as he hit the ground, he broke into a run and hid in the forest.

"Idiot! Pansy!" he snarled between pants, snapping a tree-trunk in half with a well aimed kick.

--

Chastity stealthily made her way to Edward's room. Ha. Like she had too. It was… what, nine steps away? _Eleven and a half,_ she reminded herself calmly, cracking open the blond haired boy's door. She frowned when she saw the boy sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep.

"He's already sleeping…" she half-whined. She heard something—someone's thoughts…—and her head jerked from Edward's sleeping frame to the window. "Who…?" she whispered. She cautiously made her way over to the window, and slowly stuck her head out. Nothing. No one. She cocked an eyebrow, pulling her head back into the room and closing the window. Strange.

Glancing around—it must've been her timid nature making her paranoid—she slowly sat on the edge of Edward's bed, staring at him with one large green eye. He looked so… harmless when he was sleeping. Almost cute. For some reason, she suddenly saw herself and Envy kissi—her face burned bright red and she buried her face in her hands.

_Why did I think of that!?_ She asked, almost hysterically, in thought. She peered through her fingers at Edward, thankful that he wasn't awake. _Stupid…_

--

This was really making him angry. Yes, angry. Another tree went down from his kick and he ran a hand roughly through his dark green hair. Why was he angry? Hell, he didn't even know. What was making him angry? Hey, he didn't know that, either. He was just very… very angry.

"Che…" he scoffed, and turned on his heel. He was going back now. He quickly scaled the building and peeked into the now closed window of the Fullmetal Bean's room. And he did not like—for some reason—what he saw. Not at all.

--

( Edo's point.of.view )

_I swore loudly. How could I let this happen. HOW on EARTH could I let THIS happen? It was insanity. INSANITY! My legs carried me as fast as they would—I didn't really care about Aru and Diligence-san lagging behind me at the moment. I had to find Envy. Who had Chastity-san. I had to save Chastity-san. Was that really my reason? Finally, I sighted them._

"ENVY!" I shot up, unknowing to who what hovering over me. I felt something covering my lips and cleared my vision. My face heated at what I saw. A red faced Chastity. It was her lips that were covering mine. I jerked back, almost hitting my head on the wall, shouting things even I myself didn't understand.

"Edward-kun! Calm down!" the eldest virtue squeaked, her face still red. After a few moments, I calmed down, and backed as far away as I could from Chastity-san.

"I… I'm sorry…" I managed to get out after a few moments. She smiled weakly at me, and I didn't bother returning it. I couldn't even find the courage to look at her. God, I was pathetic.

--

( Narrator's point.of.view )

He was fuming. Wait… wait. Fuming? Why the hell would he be fuming? He had nothing to be angry about! Nothing at all! It was accidental! Completely accidental. Right? That had been an accident… right? What he saw… Chastity and the Fullmetal Bean… kissing… that was an accident… right?

"Why should I care?" he seethed quietly, not able to tear his gaze from the two inside the room. God this was aggravating. Wait… first fuming, now he was aggravated? What was WRONG with him!? With one last scowl towards Edward, he dropped down and stalked off. He wasn't in the mood to try and kill her today. Not in the mood at all.

--

( Edo's point.of.view )

"I'm sorry…" I said again, cursing my stupidity.

"N-no need to apology-gize, E-Edward-k-kun…" she mumbled, not looking at me. "I-it was an a-accident, a-anyw-way…" I swore in my head… then noticed she could hear my thoughts… for about the thousandth time.

_Well… this is awkward…_

- Owari.

A/N: Weeellll a while ago, Sempai asked me for a story written about Envy-chan and her character (whom I adore D8), Chastity-chan. Other appearing characters are the ever retarded Edward-kun, Patience-chan (also Sempai's, but I play her in the roleplay…), the bag of bones, Sloth-kun, Absitence-kun, Humility-dono is mentioned, as is Diligence-kun… (probably much to Sempai's disdain. haha…)

I thought I'd post it… cause yea. SEMPAI YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL CUTE YOU TO BITS, PUT YOU IN A BLENDER, AND DRINK YOU FOR BREAKFAST!! 8DDD


End file.
